Clock Tower's Eastside
Below are the details of each floor within this area. Dialogue from each floor has been omitted for now. Floors in italics involve a battle with a Game Character in the storyline. *''Experience Egg race and Treasure colors found are solely based on your Player's race affiliation.'' Info This area is found between the Mysterious Lush Forest and Cave Of The Frozen King areas. This can only be accessible after completing Ancient Lunar Temple. Floors 01. Marketplace * AP Cost: 9pt * Exp: +9 * Steps: 101 * Reward: Experience Egg + x1 * Drops: 02. Marketplace * AP Cost: 9pt * Exp: +9 * Steps: * Reward: Amber x1 * Drops: Garrison Archer, Goblin, Ogretron, Tome: Hero Gallery 1st Ed. 03. Storefront * AP Cost: 9pt * Exp: +9 * Steps: * Reward: Single Trap x1 * Drops: Garrison Archer, Fire Snake, Ogretron, Tome: Hero Gallery 1st Ed. 04. East Avenue * AP Cost: 9pt * Exp: +9 * Steps: * Reward: AP Potion (S) x1 * Drops: Brawler, Fire Snake, Ogretron, Tome: Hero Gallery 1st Ed. 05. East Avenue * AP Cost: 9pt * Exp: +9 * Steps: * Reward: Amber x1 * Drops: Brawler, Fire Snake, Dock Bird, Tome: Hero Gallery 1st Ed. 06. East Square Plaza * AP Cost: 9pt * Exp: +9 * Steps: * Reward: Single Trap x1 * Drops: Brawler, Vampire, Dock Bird, Tome: Hero Gallery 1st Ed. 07. Back Alley * AP Cost: 10pt * Exp: +10 * Steps: * Reward: AP Potion (S) x1 * Drops: Village Urchin, Vampire, Dock Bird, Tome: Hero Gallery 1st Ed. 08. Back Alley * AP Cost: 10pt * Exp: +10 * Steps: * Reward: Experience Egg ++ x1 * Drops: Village Urchin, Vampire, Crocbot, Tome: Hero Gallery 1st Ed. 09. Merchant's Well * AP Cost: 10pt * Exp: +10 * Steps: * Reward: Golden Egg x1 * Drops: Village Urchin, Goblin, Crocbot, Tome: Hero Gallery 1st Ed. 10. Merchant's Alley * AP Cost: 10pt * Exp: +10 * Steps: * Reward: Experience Egg ++ x1 * Drops: Garrison Archer, Goblin, Crocbot, Tome: Hero Card 1st Ed. 11. Merchant's Alley * AP Cost: 10pt * Exp: +10 * Steps: * Reward: AP Potion (L) x1 * Drops: Garrison Archer, Goblin, Ogretron, Tome: Hero Gallery 1st Ed. 12. Big Gate * AP Cost: 10pt * Exp: +10 * Steps: * Reward: Golden Egg + x1 * Drops: Garrison Archer, Fire Snake, Ogretron, Amber, Tome: Hero Gallery 1st Ed. 13. Workshop District * AP Cost: 10pt * Exp: +10 * Steps: * Reward: Experience Egg ++ x1 * Drops: Brawler, Fire Snake, Ogretron, Amber, Tome: Hero Gallery 1st Ed. 14. Workshop District * AP Cost: 10pt * Exp: +10 * Steps: * Reward: Experience Egg ++ x1 * Drops: 15. The Hideout * AP Cost: 11pt * Exp: +11 * Steps: * Reward: Special Token x1 * Drops: Useful facts Completing the collection of all 6 Bracelet treasures rewards you with your choice of Ling, War Dancer (A), Master Tiger (A), or Assault Battle Droid (A).